Lost Squeaky
Lost Squeaky is the fifth episode of Season 2 of Super Mario Exploration. Previous: Marshall, The Fire Pup Next: Doctor Mario Summary Mario, Luigi and the Toad Brigade must help Yoshi find Squeaky, his favorite bath toy. Plot The episode starts with Mario and Luigi taking a walk, until they see bubbles coming out. Mario catches one and Luigi sees his reflection in another. The two then see Yoshi taking a bath while playing with his new rubber duck, Squeaky. The Toad Brigade waves along to Mario and Luigi, and Luigi decides to sing a song while the viewers squeak along with Squeaky. Suddenly, Yoshi squeaks Squeaky so loud that it slips out of his hands and into a drain. Yoshi then tries to retrieve Squeaky from the drain after getting out of the tub and drying himself, but it goes into an underground cave and Yoshi starts crying. Yoshi, speaking the Yoshi language, tells Mario and Luigi that he'll never get his toy Squeaky back. But Mario, Luigi and the Toad Brigade pitch in, telling Yoshi and the viewers that they will retrieve Squeaky for him. Yoshi feels slightly better, but he doesn't know where Squeaky is going. Captain Toad then takes out his map, and tells the viewers that Squeaky is heading to the Gooey Geyser. The Gooey Geyser then erupts without warning, scaring the Toad Brigade. Captain Toad continues, telling the viewers that in order to get to the Gooey Geyser, the group will have to go across the Bubble Bridge and over the Mud Mountain. Mario, Luigi and the Toad Brigade first go to the Bubble Bridge, which has bubbles constantly rising over it. The gang then decides to sing the Bubble Song as they are going over the bridge. Next, Mario, Luigi and the Toad Brigade go over the Mud Mountain, until they see Princess Peach driving in her pink car. The group tells her to stop by saying, "Fermare". Mario then asks Peach if she would like to drive over Mud Mountain, then Peach said "Sarei molto felice". Mario and his friends climb in the car and Peach tells them, "Cinture di sicurezza per la sicurezza" before Mario and Luigi put their seatbelts on. Peach warns that they have to stop if they see mud drips or they will get muddy. They say "Fermare" to tell Peach to stop, the car stops 4 times, then drives slowly down the mountain and comes to a complete stop. Mario thanks Peach for the ride to the Mud Mountain, and Peach drives away. The group then make it to the Gooey Geyser, which begins to gush a little. Toad warns Mario and Luigi after walking up to them that they will have to watch out for the goo, as it is very sticky and can also be poisonous. The geyser then spurts some goo out, and Captain Toad pulls out an umbrella. He realizes that the umbrella he has isn't big enough for Mario, Luigi, Peach, Lakitu and the rest of the Toad Brigade, so he decides to take out umbrellas out of his backpack. Everyone now has an umbrella to cover themselves so they don't get slimed and harmed, but Squeaky falls in the Gooey Geyser. Captain Toad says that Squeaky is a yellow duck with a pink beak, and Squeaky comes up and bounces out of the geyser, and the viewer throws it back to Yoshi, then, Mario and his friends sing, "We Made It!" to celebrate, and the episode ends. Trivia * This episode marks Squeaky's debut appearance in the series. * The song that Mario and Luigi sang in this episode was the Squeaky Song. * The Bubble Song was sang to the tune of the Squeaky Song. Category:Season 2 Episodes